starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Isis Sinclair/Legends
=Description= Isis Sinclair (8 BBY) is a difficult person to understand. Like her sister she's headstrong and overconfident but extremely careless. However, her carelessness and self destructive behavior is not a result of her overconfidence but rather it has to do with something far deeper. A betrayal when she was far younger has left her scarred, she turned her back on everything she loved and enrolled at the Beruss Military Academy vowing to one day become strong enough to take care of herself. She overcompensates for her fears of vulnerability by acting tough but deep down she knows it's just a charade. The truth is Isis is afraid, afraid to be hurt, afraid to let anyone get close, afraid to be taken advantage of again. She tries her hardest to be like her best friend Clara, who is like a sister to her, but she can't ever truly escape her fears of the past. =Skills= Technical Expertise Isis is fairly competent with machines, being able to diagnose and even repair them. In addition to her mechanical know-how she also has a working knowledge of slicing that she is in the process of developing. Beyond these two skills she is also a fairly decent pilot... So long as the ship is in the air, that is. She does have a few problems when trying to land it, though, which is how her previous ship ended up as a smoking wreckage on Tatooine. Combat Styles Having attended a military academy from a young age Isis had been instructed in many different forms of combat. Though she has had some instruction in Teras Kasi and others she prefers a more brawler-like style of fighting. She doesn't waste time on fancy moves or tradition. Her fighting style is very direct and effective but her aggression sometimes leaves her vulnerable to counter attacks. It doesn't matter to her, though, the more dangerous the fight the more fun it is. Weapons Isis is typically seen carrying a custom DL-44 blaster in a holster she wears on her hip, but she also tends to have a smaller scout pistol concealed somewhere on her body. In addition to these two weapons she carries a special vibroblade in a hidden sheath in her right boot as well as a bandoleer of throwing knives that she wears underneath her old Rebel Alliance-style combat vest, just in case. =History= Early Life Isis was born on the planet Corellia in 8 BBY to her parents Felicia Marik-Sinclair and Rodrick Sinclair. For the first five years of her life she had a normal family and lived a relatively normal life in luxury. Her father was a former general who served with the Rebel Alliance and later became a senator with enough credits to lavishly support both his wife and his daughter. His daughter in particular he would continuously dote on and spoil her with gifts--or at least try to. Isis wasn't the type of girl who could be bought with gifts, or at least not the gifts her father bought her. Even at such a young age she was more interested in guns and soldiers than she was in dolls. Unbeknownst to Isis her mother, Felicia, was an exiled member of a secret organization called the Acta Sanctorum, a group of well-trained assassins who killed for faith rather than money. The reason for her exile revolved entirely around the birth of her first child, which Isis wouldn't find out until later wasn't her. The Acta Sanctorum had a rule and that rule was that all first born children are to be female. Felicia had given birth to a son as her first and for that she was to be punished. She escaped with her life and the life of her unborn child and went to start a new life with her soon-to-be husband Rodrick Sinclair. Though, as soon as the child was born he was separated from his mother and raised by his aunt for his own protection. Rodrick, however, had a past of his own, some terrible mistake he made during the war that would later come back to haunt him. Some corporation he was never given the name of had got wind of his mistake and had threatened to go public with it, which would have ruined his life and devastated his career. So, he promised to give them anything they want, only thing was they wanted him. They used his standing with the Rebellion to help him gain office in the newly formed Republic Senate and from there he was able to use his influence to do them all sorts of "favors." One favor in particular her refused to give them and for that they leaked his wife's whereabouts to the Sanctorum. Out for blood the Sanctorum assassins tracked Felicia to Corellia only to arrive too late. Felicia had already left the planet with her third child still in the womb. Rodrick Sinclair, in an attempt to protect his wife, sent her to live with a friend of his from his time with the Rebellion, a man named Devlin DeVries. To hide herself from the Sanctorum Felicia had changed her name and married DeVries, appearing to have no other links to her former life other than her love for Rodrick. Her daughter Caitlyn was born some time later and given the name DeVries rather than her rightful name of Sinclair. Nine years later the Sanctorum would catch up with her again only this time they would succeed in killing her and her husband. Her daughter Caitlyn, forced to watch as the dark Jedi Marrek brutally carved up her parents had managed to sneak away while Marrek was distracted by his elaborate tortures. When Isis had heard about these events she confronted her father about it. He seemed hesitant to answer any of her questions at first and avoided the topic altogether whenever possible. So, Isis did some digging of her own and had found some less than reputable things that her father had had his hand in. When she confronted him again he confessed to his "crimes" and even claimed to have hired someone to kill her mother. Isis, in a fit of rage, stabbed her father with his own vibroblade then fled the scene. She stole her father's personal ship and escaped the planet, all the while not know that her father would survive his wound. Later she would find out that Rodrick had lied about her mother's death to prevent her from getting involved with his troubles. Those same troubles, however, would find Isis anyway in their own time... Career Changes Isis had crashlanded sometime later on the planet Tatooine. Far from any cities or refuges she spent the next six months wandering the desert. Putting her military survival training to the test she traveled only at night and just after dawn, finding shelter during the hottest and coldest parts of the day. In the dunes south of Mos Espa she met with her destiny. A man carrying an assortment of weapons was busy at work on his busted up speeder. Isis had asked him if he needed help, but the man saw in her a lucky break. He could tell by her clothing in spite of its tattered state that she came from a wealthy family. He pulled a blaster on her and threatened to kill her if she tried anything. The plan was to ransom her to her father for an amount of money he could retire on and leave this pitiful rock. However, Isis had other plans. With surprising speed she slapped the man's gun away then, taking a step forward, slit his throat with the same vibroblade that had killed her father. As the man lay there dying she helped herself to some of his food as well as the rest of his belongings. His weapon, a DL-44 blaster, she holstered to her hip and using her technical expertise she finished working on the man's speeder. She loaded the body into the back but left the rest of his ill-gotten goods in desert. Then she sped off to Mos Espa where she was surprised to find out the man had a bounty on his head. After the funds were transfered to her personal account she bought a ticket to Coruscant on the next transport to leave Tatooine. There she would officially begin her career as a bounty hunter. Sylar and the Xen'Chi She spent the next four years traveling from planet to planet collecting menial bounties for small time criminals. Her first big job came in the form of an anonymous contract for a Bothan named Sylar. The Bothan was last seen on the planet Corellia, a place Isis had not returned to since the day her father died. She landed on the planet via transport and wasted little time in finding Sylar. At a cantina known as Underground 93 she met a man named Adrian Steele who was then posing as an undercover CorSec agent. The two of them didn't hit it off so well and after Sylar had managed to escape the bar Adrian had taken her into custody. She was later let go on the assumption she would stay out of CorSec's business in their search for Sylar. Soon after she met another bounty hunter named Jag'Tai and the two of them grudgingly agreed to work together. Isis, on the other hand, prefering to work alone struck a deal with the CorSec operative she met the day before after playing to his desire for a promotion. She agreed to let him take credit for the arrest as long as she got to take Sylar in for the reward. Needless to say, Jag'Tai wasn't the least bit happy about the deal and though he had rescued her and adrian as well as continued to work with them he decided his distrust of her was well founded. The trio cornered Sylar in an abandoned starport and there they uncovered a sinister plot involving the Xen'Chi. Sylar had apparently been working very closely with one of their warriors smuggling weapons to other planets where small groups of Xen'Chi were in the process of fighting guerilla wars against the Republic. The three of them managed to break up the smuggling ring, but the Xen'Chi had managed to escape. Sylar, who had been captured and taken to CorSec, slit his wrists and took his own life in favor of going to prison. Isis and Jag'Tai had indeed ended up splitting the bounty like they agreed upon and Adrian Steele, who had revealed himself to be an NRI operative in the final battle as well as the originator of Sylar's contract, took his leave of them. He said nothing about keeping in touch and went back to the Republic home world. Isis and Jag'Tai had parted ways and that would be the last she'd see of the Zabrak. A year later her life would take a turn for the worse. Nexus Station In 17 ABY Isis had taken a contract to either capture or kill a man named Qardin. She had no other information on him other than that he was low-down and dirty and that was good enough for her. With the help of a network of informants she had spent the last seven years building she managed to track Qardin down to a orbital space station called Nexus Station. Once there she met with a man named Malkovich and again wasted little time in finding her quarry. After discovering that the Tasiv do not enforce bounties from other governments she confronted Qardin in hopes she could provoke him into making a mistake. She succeeded, at least partially. Fearing the woman could be trouble Qardin immediately began planning a way to dispose of her. With the help of some of his goons he lured her into a trap and almost succeeded in killing her. Isis had managed to break free from the large Trandoshan pinning her to the wall and swiftly dispatched the lizard, much to the surprise of Qardin. Fearing his life he fled the alleyway, cutting across a cordoned off area just in front of the Tasiv Empress' vanguard. Not wanting to allow him to escape, Isis crashed headlong into the Empress' personal guard and in an act of desperation, when she found she couldn't get pass the Tasiv, she managed to kill Qardin with an expertly thrown dagger. The same dagger she had used seven years ago on her father. The Tasiv then took her into custody where Isis was sure they were going to kill her. Life as a Slave Coming soon... =Active Threads= *The Destiny of Dust